Alternative
by LaPolichinelle
Summary: Jack à la place de Will, Will à la place de Jack et en bonus: une mort en plus ! Cela vous tente ?


**Alternative**

Contexte: Durant AWE, exécution de Jones.

Pairing: Du Sparrabeth pensif et du Willabeth vomitif.

Disclaimer: Aye, aye la bande de chiens galleux ! Je vous mets en scène mais vous ne m'appartenez pas ! Savvy ?

* * *

Ils se faisaient face, tous les quatre, se regardant, épuisés. Ils entouraient, tous les trois, leur ennemi si féroce et si tentaculaire... Davy Jones. Ils se regardaient, tous les deux, étalés sur le plancher du Flying Dutchmann, d'un amour parfait et d'une peur inconditionnelle. Et enfin, il le regardait, ses yeux brûlant de vengeance, tenant ce maudit coeur pendant que son adversaire observait l'alchimie créée entre l'eunuque et la fille qu'il n'aurait jamais.

Soudainement, Jones parla. Il fit la morale aux deux tourtereaux, lui-même ayant été trahi par la belle et dangereuse Calypso. Le grand Davy s'avança vers Elizabeth, marmonnant sa belle et grande phrase, la pauvre reculant de peur sur l'escalier. Elle regardait ses deux compagnons tour à tour, leur suppliant de faire quelque chose. Will observait, inquiet, les mouvements de Jones, incapable de se lever à cause de sa jambe cassée. Il se tourna pour obtenir le soutien de Jack mais ne le vit plus. Affolé, son regard marron se reporta sur sa dulcinée. Elle était cachée par la silhouette de Davy Jones mais d'autres pieds se tenaient entre eux.

Jack Sparrow. Ce maudit pirate extrêmement malin s'était glissé entre la mort incarnée et elle. Il défiait du regard le capitaine du Flying Dutchmann, tenant toujours le coeur de ce dernier dans sa main, prêt à l'assassiner. Jack, fier, lança sa répartie et jeta un coup d'oeil au boom-boom, comme pour avertir Jones... Ce dernier regarda attentivement son ennemi juré et sourit.

"Tu es un homme cruel, Jack Sparrow", cria l'homme tentaculaire, certain d'avoir gagné cette partie de poker mortelle.

"Simple affaire de perspective.", répondit ledit Sparrow, le visage vide d'émotions, prêt à faire son devoir.

"Quelle belle perspective tu as là, donc. Cruel envers toi-même.", rigola Jones avant d'enfoncer sa lame dans le coeur de Sparrow.

Will regarda, stupéfié, le corps emballé de tissus bruns, blancs, noirs et rouges, s'effondrer sur le sol comme une poupée de chiffon molle. La main du plus légendaires des pirates délivra le coeur de son assassin, qui roula rapidement vers le fils Turner. Ce dernier l'attrapa et revint au pas de course vers celui qui lui avait appris tous les sorts de la piraterie. Jones l'avait délaissé, considérant son job fini, son ennemi juré était mort.

Turner regarda sa femme, tout aussi horrifiée par ce qui venait de se passer. Elle tremblait, pleurant doucement la mort de son ami. Réfléchissant, le coeur maudit dans la main, Will eut une idée. Il posa le boom-boom sur le plancher du navire de la mort et le transperça avec la main de Jack, qui retenait toujours sa lame cassée. Les Turner cherchèrent Davy Jones du regard, pour se régaler de sa mort définitive.

* * *

Pourtant, tout n'était pas fini. Will le savait mieux que quiconque, connaissant par coeur la légende du Flying Dutchmann. Si le capitaine devait se laisser mourir, un autre coeur prendrait sa place. Les yeux de Turner se baissèrent sur le visage charismatique de Jack, désolé pour lui. Soudainement, il entendit un coup de feu puis un étranglement près de lui et leva la tête. Elizabeth tomba dans ses bras, morte.

La surprise prit l'esprit du jeune pirate. Les perles d'eau salée envahirent ses iris mais il ne put la pleurer correctement. Le temps pressait. Le chant de l'équipage maudit résonnait à ses oreilles pendant qu'il portait sa dulcinée loin du futur nouveau capitaine. Will fabriqua, avec les moyens du bord, un parachute qu'il délivra de l'emprise du Flying Dutchmann avec un coup de feu. Elizabeth et lui s'envolèrent alors que Jack se perdit dans les abîmes de l'océan.

Will fut accueilli dans un silence de plomb quand il apparu sur le pont du Black Pearl, portant sa défunte femme dans ses bras. Sans un regard, sans un mot il traversa la petite foule rassemblée autour de lui et posa Elizabeth aux pieds de Barbossa. Puis, se tournant vers l'équipage, le jeune Turner annonça la grande nouvelle.

"Jones est mort. Jack a pris sa place avant que le Dutchmann sombre."

Will tourna la tête vers Hector, qui regardait avec une pointe d'émotivité, le cadavre de Swann. Il s'approcha du capitaine et lui murmura.

"Sans Roi des Pirates, je doute que tous les Seigneurs veuillent se joindre à notre bataille, Barbossa."

Les yeux gris du pirate se levèrent vers son interlocuteur, rieurs. Hector tapa gentiment le dos de Turner avant qu'un cri ne les figent.

C'était un des matelots qui pointait du doigt la silhouette d'un navire. Dégoulinant d'eau de mer, comme s'il venait de sortir des flots. Will et Barbossa n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux, comme tout le reste de l'équipage. Ce n'était pas possible. Le Flying Dutchmann était revenu.

Le tout jeune veuf qu'était Will se dirigea, hésitant vers le côté tribord du bateau. Il plissa les yeux et chercha le capitaine du Dutchmann. Ses iris croisèrent les onyx soulagés de Sparrow et Turner sourit. C'était gagné. Le tapis était pour eux.

"Toutes voiles dehors", cria Will puis il courut à bâbord, laissant à Barbossa le loisir de barrer le Black Pearl. Il se retrouva à quelques mètres de Gibbs, lui aussi voulant profiter du spectacle. Le second de Jack l'interpella et lui demanda les ordres. Analysant la situation, Turner attendit un instant avant de lui souffler "Feu".

Le mot se transforma en cri puis en hurlement et se répercuta de tous cotés. Le Flying Dutchmann et le Black Pearl entouraient les flancs de l'Endeavour avant que les bombardements commencèrent. Le navire de l'Armada ne put rien riposter et se brisa avant d'exploser et pour finir sombrer dans les flots.

* * *

La fête dura quelques heures. L'Armada était partie, la menace enterrée sous des tonnes d'eau. Pourtant, Jack se trouvait là, accoudé au Dutchmann, pensif et les yeux rivés sur Elizabeth. Elle était belle et inaccessible, dans son costume de Roi des Pirates et endormie, sans qu'il ne le sache, à jamais. Ce garnement de Will avait beaucoup de chance. Le capitaine au bandana rouge ne se l'avouerait jamais mais il enviait Turner. Le baiser de sa meurtrière l'an passé n'était qu'un aperçu de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir avec elle.

Une présence le sortit de ses sombres pensées. Sparrow leva les yeux et regarda le Turner senior. Il semblait être désolé pour lui, pour ce qu'il allait lui dire.

"Là où nous allons, tu la reverras une seule fois."

Jack fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce que le père de Will voulait dire. Il reporta son attention sur le pont du Black Pearl et observa Hector et Will couvrir le sublime corps d'Elizabeth. Son esprit refusa d'en voir plus et il ferma les yeux. Il avait compris bien avant que la phrase fatidique sorte de la bouche de Bill le bottier.

"Elle s'est endormie pour toujours, Jack... Je suis désolé."

Le capitaine aux cheveux tressés recula de quelques pas, abattu et secouant la tête. Il ne cessait de répéter que ce n'était pas possible, qu'elle était simplement très fatiguée. Soudainement il releva son chef et prit la barre dans les mains. Jack manoeuvra si bien qu'il colla le Flying Dutchmann à son compère, le Black Pearl.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il lâchait le cordage et atterrissait face à Will, qui lui, était tellement chagriné qu'il ne fut même pas surpris de le voir aussi furieux. Turner accepta sans ronchonner le poing de Sparrow avant de le guider dans un endroit reculé et vide du le bateau. Il s'assit sur un des tonneaux et soupira.

"C'est arrivé juste après que Jones est mort. Je n'ai rien pu faire, Jack. Et crois-moi, je voudrais remuer ciel et terre pour trouver un moyen."

Les pas de Jack Sparrow s'arrêtèrent. L'esprit extrêmement malin du pirate se mit en route, essayant de ramener à la vie un souvenir. Jack plissa les yeux et pinça ses lèvres. Il y avait un moyen. Aqua de Vida.

"L'eau de vie."

Will se tut en pleines excuses et secoua la tête, faisant balancer ses cheveux longs et emmêlés. Il observa son mentor en terme de piraterie, d'un air qui laissait sous-entendre que son interlocuteur était bel et bien fou.

"Pardon ?"

Les yeux vagues de Sparrow se fixèrent dans les siens. Ils étaient remplis d'espoir. Entre les larmes de tristesse, il y avait quelques filaments d'espoir qui faisaient rayonner ce regard fou.

"L'eau de vie, la fontaine de Jouvence. Elle était sur la carte de Sao Feng... C'est ça notre moyen."

La tristesse s'évapora des iris de chacun des deux hommes et ils remontèrent sur le pont, voulant à tout prix voir Barbossa. Ils le trouvèrent à la barre, mangeant une pomme vert clair, son chapeau vissé sur sa tête et un pied sur le gouvernail.

* * *

"Que puis-je faire pour vous messieurs ?"

Will se précipita vers Hector, le capitaine au bandana rouge sur ses talons. Il s'arrêta devant l'ancien rival de Jack et murmura en désignant le linceul de sa femme.

"C'est à propos d'Elizabeth. Jack a peut-être trouvé un moyen pour la faire revenir."

Les yeux gris et interrogateurs de Barbossa se tournèrent vers la silhouette baba cool de Sparrow. Ce dernier s'approcha d'un pas hésitant et montra de son doigt bagué les cartes.

"Aqua de Vida. La fontaine de Jouvence. Tu sais sa légende Hector, je ne peux pas me tromper."

Ledit Hector sourit de toutes ses dents mal entretenues et hocha la tête avant de se lever. Il s'avança vers Jack et murmura.

"Aye. Je connais la légende de la Fontaine. Je connais aussi le rituel."

Gardant son sérieux, le nouveau capitaine du Dutchmann fixa les iris de son vieil ennemi. Il fit la moue avant de lancer avec un petit sourire.

"Alors tu nous aideras, pas vrai ?"

Barbossa jeta une oeillade à la défunte Elizabeth Swann et pensa à la Confrérie. Oh que oui, il les aiderait.

"Elle en vaut le coup.", dit le capitaine du Black Pearl avant de regarder l'horizon avec un sourire mystérieux.

* * *

Voilà, une petite histoire qui m'est venue à l'esprit quand je regardais pour la 1000e fois POTC AWE... Bref, pour tout vous dire je ne sais pas si je la continuerais un jour, je la trouve bien comme ça. Mais tout est possible ! Alors si mon esprit divague à nouveau quand je me repasserais pour la 1001e fois ce film, peut-être que j'aurais une idée pour continuer cette histoire.

Drink me heartie yoho !


End file.
